First Time For First Love
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Setelah kepergiannnya selama 2 tahun, membuat semua telah berubah saat ia kembali. Sakura sudah menjadi lebih dewasa dan penampilan fisiknya pun 80% berbeda dari terakhir bertemu. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya mereka berada di ranjang setelah 2 tahun berpisah, Sasori menyentuhnya. Mengabaikan status mereka dan menuruti egonya./ Side Story from 12 Choices/ OS, Soft Lemon. RnR?


Sakura menatap jadwal keberangkatan dari Australia-Jepang. Sekitar jam 4 sore ini untuk kesekian lamanya ia menunggu datangnya hari ini, akhirnya datanglah hari yang sangat-sangat ia tunggu. Kepulangan Akasuna Sasori. Sosok yang sudah lama meninggalkannya sejak saat itu. Pernyataan cinta terlarang, terjalinnya hubungan yang tidak wajar, sampai melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tabu. Sakura sangat tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia merasakan sesuatu itu masih ada dan melekat dengan erat di dasar hati saudara kembarnya itu. Perasaan yang tak wajar dan mendarah daging di tubuh mereka berdua. Meski Sasori pernah mengatakan bahwa Sakura harus memilih cinta yang tulus dan murni dari dasar hatinya, namun bagaimana dengan Sasori sendiri? Ia memiliki perasaan yang tulus dan murni pada sosok yang salah. Sasori mencintai adiknya sendiri, saudara kembar yang memang sejak awal telah diciptakan secara bersama dengannya. Dan sudah menjadi hukum alam bahwa ia tidak boleh memendam perasaan khusus pada saudaranya sendiri dan melebihi batas wajar. Dan apakah Sasori sudah bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Sakura seutuhnya?

_**First Time to First Love**_

_**By Ryuhara Shanchi**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T +**_

_**Pairing : Sasori x Sakura**_

_**Warning : Twincest, AU, OOC, typo.**_

_**Special for Valentine**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Side Story from 12 Choices**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasori keluar dari pesawat yang sudah membawanya dari Australia menuju tanah kelahirannya di Jepang. Sekian lama tidak pulang, kini ia mendapat jatah libur selama 3 minggu. Dan tentu saja Sasori tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang dulu pernah menjadi pemilik hatinya meski keadaan dan takdir tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bisa bersama. Sasori menurunkan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya. Dua tahun tidak bertemu, Sakura pasti banyak berubah. Begitu pula dengan dirinya, lihat saja lengan berotot yang terbungkus oleh kemeja merah tua yang sedang ia kenakan sekarang. Perutnya yang sudah membentuk pola _sixpacks_, rambut merahnya yang masih berantakan seiring angin-angin nakal yang menyapu kepalanya, sorot _hazel-_nya yang semakin tajam dan tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang semakin tampan dan seringaiannya yang semakin nakal. Membuat para gadis disana terkikik-kikik geli dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna saat Sasori secara tidak sengaja menebarkan senyuman mautnya.

Ia berjalan menuju gate kepulangan dan menarik koper besar berwarna cokelat tua yang bertengger di belakangnya. Cuaca musim dingin membuat suasana terasa di kutub Utara. Sasori menarik mantel yang ia gunakan dan lebih mempereratnya lagi. Sembari mencari sosok yang sudah ia tinggalkan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sasori merasakan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Debaran jantungnya selalu seperti itu secara otomatis bila bertemu dengan seseorang. Entah apa yang menyetelnya menjadi sedemikian rupa, namun Sasori yakin bahwa jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat hanya untuk satu nama. Satu perempuan yang tidak tergantikan sampai saat ini dan menempati urutan nomor satu di hatinya meski jarak dan waktu telah memisahkan mereka beratus-ratus juta kilometer. Tanpa sadar sesuatu mendekapnya hangat dari belakang. Sebuah sentuhan yang khas, aroma yang sangat menenangkannya dan sepasang lengan mungil yang hanya dimiliki oleh sosok yang ia rindukan itu. Akasuna Sakura.

"_Tadaima."_ Ujarnya dengan pelan.

Sosok di belakangnya itu menyamankan kepalanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh maskulin yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"_Okaeri_." Balasnya. Mendengarkan suara cempreng yang tidak pernah berubah itu membuat hati Sasori menghangat. Ia mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang semakin bertendum dengan kencang dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap pada sosok yang memeluknya itu. Menarik pelan tubuh gadis yang sangat dirindukannya dan menguburnya dalam-dalam ke dalam pelukan mereka yang cukup lama.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasori." Ujarnya lirih.

Sasori menyunggingkan senyumannya dan menyamankan posisi wajahnya di antara lekukan bahu dan perpotongan leher gadisnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Saku-_chan_."

**-0o0-**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 20 menit hanya untuk berpelukan, kini kedua anak kembar berbeda gender itu saling menggandeng lengan masing-masing dan berjalan menuju taksi yang sudah menunggu dan akan mengantarkan mereka menuju kediaman hangat mereka. Tak jarang sesekali Sakura mengeluhkan segala penderitaannya selama sang kakak pergi. Misalnya seperti dirinya yang menjadi kesepian setelah Sasori pergi, membersihkan kamar mereka yang cukup luas, memasak makanan sendiri bila kedua orang tua mereka keluar kota untuk urusan kantor, berangkat sekolah sendiri dan hanya ditemani oleh kalung bermahkotakan batu emerald yang selalu Sakura perhatikan sebelum ia tertidur. Karena, hanya benda itu yang dapat menggantikan sosok kakaknya yang jauh di negeri ujung sana.

"Saso_-nii_, kita tidak pulang ke rumah dulu ya. Soalnya _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ masih dinas di luar kota. Maka dari itu sudah dua hari ini aku menginap di apartemen milikmu. Tidak apa 'kan kita disana saja sampai _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ kembali?" Ujar Sakura saat mereka berdua sudah di dalam taksi.

Sasori membelai helaian merah muda adiknya yang sudah cukup memanjang dan menatap dalam sepasang netra hijau yang begitu sangat ia rindukan.

"Terserah pada kau saja Saku-_chan._ Aku menurut saja. Yang penting aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hm." Sasori mengecup kepala adiknya. membuat Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dan menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"_Onii-chan_." Ujarnya lirih.

Melihat sang adik yang menjadi salah tingkah membuat Sasori meyeringai. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan lebih mendempetkan tubuh mereka. Membuat lengan Sakura menyentuh lengan miliknya sendiri dan Sasori merebahkan kepalanya di pundak mungil Sakura. Tanpa tahu bahwa jantung Sakura sudah hampir copot dengan tindakan kakak kembarnya ini.

"Nanti bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai di apartemen." Bisiknya.

Sakura sendiri mengangguk patuh. Tangannya tanpa ia sadari membelai pelan rambut-rambut merah Sasori yang sedang tertidur di pundaknya dan mengecup kepala kakaknya dengan sayang.

"Aku sangat merindukan _Onii-chan_." Gumamnya.

**-0o0-**

Sesampainya di apartemen milik Sasori dulu, Sakura memasukkan _Card Key_ dan _password_ yang merupakan tanggal lahir mereka berdua. Sakura tersenyum manis dan membantu Sasori membawakan barang-barangnya ke dalam apartemen mewah itu.

"_Tadaima."_ Ujarnya ketika memasuki apartemen yang sudah cukup lama ia tinggalkan. Tidak banyak perubahan yang ia temukan disana. Mungkin hanya sepreinya saja yang berganti, taplak meja yang berada di ruang tamu, dan warna cat dinding di bagian dapur yang sebelumnya berwarna hijau muda kini berganti menjadi warna peach. Mungkin Sakura yang merubahnya.

"_Okaeri_." Jawab adik kembarnya itu.

Sakura menarik Sasori agar masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. Sasori menggantung mantel yang ia gunakan di _standing hanger_ yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Wangi apel menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumannya begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam lagi menuju satu-satunya kamar di apartemen mewahnya.

"_Onii-chan_, aku membuatkan makan malam dulu ya? _Onii-chan_ istirahat saja atau mau mandi dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Dan, pakaian _Onii-chan_ nanti saja ya aku masukkan ke dalam lemari. Nah sekarang aku akan..."

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan menghentikan perkataan Sakura. Mendadak tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan hanya diam di tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan menaruh telapak tangannya di depan dada. Sasori sendiri berjalan untuk membuka kemejanya dan menaruhnya asal di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur ukuran _king size_ dengan seprai berwarna peach dan bercorak bunga-bunga lily. Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang masih berdiri sembari melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Dadanya yang kekar terekspos jelas. Ia kembali berdiri dan memeluk tubuh mungil saudara kembarnya dengan erat. Membuat punggung mungil Sakura bersentuhan secara langsung dengan dada telanjang Sasori dan membuat jantung mereka berdebar-debar.

"Saku-_chan_, kau masak saja. Aku akan mandi. Kau mau ikut hm?" Goda Sasori.

Sakura yang masih ber-_blushing_ ria hanya terdiam dan merasakan gesekan dada Sasori dan punggungnya. Menciptakan sensasi tersendiri dan membuat Sakura sedikit terbawa suasana.

"Okey, aku mau mandi dulu. Saku-_chan_, jangan mengintip." Sasori mengecup pipi Sakura sekali lagi sebelum ia mengambil handuk di atas gantungan dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamar.

Sakura sendiri menatap punggung kokoh Sasori yang berjalan meninggalkannya dan memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh cepat.

"_Onii-chan_."

**-0o0-**

Seusai membersihkan diri dan memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Sasori mengenakan piyama yang serupa dengan adiknya. Piyama yang disiapkan Sakura untuk menyambut kepulangan Sasori dan untungnya piyama itu ukurannya sesuai dengan tubuh kakaknya yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih tinggi dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua duduk di meja makan yang sudah tersaji makanan-makanan mewah yang dibuat sendiri oleh Sakura.

Semenjak kepergian Sasori, kembarannya itu mulai memasak lebih tekun karena tidak ada lagi figur yang bisa membuatkannya makanan sesuai dengan seleranya yang _mood-mood_ 'an. Dan inilah hasilnya, setelah dua tahun semenjak kepergian Sasori, Sakura sudah pandai membuat masakan yang enak. Apalagi masakan yang ia buat sekarang adalah salah satu masakan ala Perancis yang ia baca di buku resep yang ia beli kemarin.

Creeme Brulee dan Foie Gras. Creeme Brulee sendiri merupakan sajian yang dihidangkan dengan campuran vanilla, susu dan buah-buahan yang dimasak dalam oven. Makanan ini juga bisa menjadi masakan pembuka dan penutup. Sedangkan Foie Gras sendiri terbuat dari pasta yang disajikan dengan cara digoreng atau dipanggang dengan balutan saus Perancis dan dicampur dengan seporsi sandwich.

Sasori tersenyum kecil sembari menarik kursi makan yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Sakura dan memandangi satu-satu dari setiap makanan yang telah disajikan. Sakura sendiri menuangkan teh di cangkir keramik yang sudah ia sediakan dan memberikan makanan pembuka mereka untuk makan malam ini.

"Kau yang memasak ini semua hm? Sepertinya setelah kepergianku, Saku-_chan _bertambah rajin ya?" Puji Sasori.

Sakura sendiri tersenyum manis dan menata makanan-makanan mereka sebaik mungkin.

"Tentu saja, dengan perginya _Onii-chan_ aku harus menjadi kuat. Tidak boleh cengeng dan menyusahkan _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_. Meski terkadang aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya jujur.

Sasori memandangi wajah Sakura dan membelai pipi putih gadis itu.

"Hm, aku pun juga sama. Aku juga merindukan Saku-_chan."_

"Ah sudahlah. Yang penting Saso-_nii_ sudah kembali sekarang, ayo kita makan malam." Ucap Sakura dengan riang.

Sasori mengambil sendok dan garpunya dan mereka berdua memulai makan malam bersama setelah sekian lama tidak bisa menikmati momen-momen seperti ini.

**-0o0-**

Malam hari, seperti kebiasaannya yang lama Sasori hanya tidur dengan celana piyamanya. Ia tidak suka tidur menggunakan atasan dengan alasan tubuhnya terasa gerah dan menyusahkannya untuk terlelap lebih cepat. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah mengetahui kebiasaan kakaknya itu. Tapi, malam ini seharusnya ia jangan tidur menggunakan gaun tidur tipis yang biasa ia pakai. Karena, selain bisa saja mengundang nafsu lelaki, dan yang lebih fatalnya lagi adalah kini Sasori menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Menatap tubuh seksi Sakura yang 80% sudah jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Sakura menggunakan gaun tipis berwarna hijau muda yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Gaun yang setinggi lutut dan dua tali tipis yang menggantung rendah di kedua bahu mungilnya menampakkan samar-samar lekukan tubuhnya. Kulitnya semakin putih dan kedua dadanya sudah jauh lebih besar dan berisi. Bongkahan pantatnya pun lebih padat dan ditambah lagi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna mendapati kakaknya itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ah.. _Onii-chan_, kita tidur satu ranjang ne?" Suara Sakura terdengar seksi di telinganya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ya..Ma-mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin Saku-chan di sofa. Atau, aku saja yang tidur di bawah?" Sasori hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun Sakura mencegahnya dan menahan Sasori.

"Ne, malam ini aku ingin kita tidur berdua. Saso-_nii _sudah lama tidak menemaniku tidur. Jadi, malam ini _Onii-chan_ disini saja." Pinta Sakura.

Ia memeluk lengan kanan Sasori dengan erat dan menyamankan kepala merah mudanya di dada berotot kakaknya.

"Sudah lama 'kan? Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Habisnya, _Onii-chan_ itu gulingku. Jadi, ketika _Onii-chan_ pergi aku jadi merasa kehilangan." Ujar Sakura.

Sasori mengusap lengan Sakura yang terbuka. Memberikan sengatan jutaan volt pada si gadis itu dan menatap Sasori salah tingkah.

"Sejak kapan kau tidur menggunakan ini hm? Sepertinya setelah aku pergi banyak hal yang berubah darimu Saku-_chan_." Sasori memainkan tali tipis itu. Mengusap-usap lengan Sakura yang halus dan menciumi telapak tangan Sakura. Sakura sendiri salah tingkah dan mendekap lengan Sasori lebih erat.

"Ahh.. _Onii-chan_, i-itu.. ya, kau sendiri tahu 'kan setiap orang akan berubah. Jadi, kurasa jika aku tidur menggunakan ini tidak ada salahnya. Lagi pula masa aku tidur harus menggunakan piyama bercorak kelinci seperti dulu. A-aku 'kan sudah besar." Sakura memerah malu.

Sasori menatapnya dengan intens, membuat Sakura merasakan kembali tatapan saat mereka berada di ruangan OSIS sekolah mereka dulu. Saat Sasori memangkunya, wajah mereka saling mendekat, nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya, dan bibir mereka yang hampir bertautan. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal mengecup bibirnya. Menekannya lebih dalam dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk berciuman lebih intens. Sakura sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Ia menatap kedua mata Sasori yang tertututup dan merasakan kedua bibir mereka saling bertautan dan tubuh Sasori yang semakin mendekatinya. Sasori memposisikan Sakura dengan nyaman di dalam kurungan kokoh kedua tangannya. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Sakura yang memang telanjang karena Sakura hanya memakai gaun tipis itu tanpa bra. Dada bidangnya menekan tubuh Sakura yang kini ia posisikan di bawah tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir mungil yang terasa manis itu lebih lama.

Sakura sendiri berusaha menghindari ciuman Sasori yang semakin menuntut. Ia menjauhkan wajah kakaknya dan berusaha untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sasori yang merasakan bahwa nafas Sakura sudah tersengal-sengal menjauhkan wajahnya dan memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Sasori menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah. Ia mengecup kecil bibir Sakura dan menurunkan daerah jajahannya ke bagian leher Sakura yang mulus.

"Ahh.. _Onii-chan~.. Onii-chan_~" Desahan Sakura terdengar seksi di telinganya.

Kedua tangan Sakura meremas rambut-rambut merah Sasori dan merasakan sensasi berbeda saat ia merasakan telapak tangan besar kakaknya berada di dadanya. Menangkupnya dengan gemas dan memainkannya dengan jahil.

"Ahn.. oh.. Saso-_nii_." Suara Sakura terdengar bagaikan suara malaikat di telinganya.

Ia menurunkan gaun tipis Sakura sampai bagian perut dan menatap dada adiknya sendiri. Pemandangan yang seumur hidupnya merupakan pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Mata _hazel_-nya berubah warna menjadi cokelat kemerah-merahan. Sasori mengusap lengan Sakura dan mengecup pipi adiknya.

"Bolehkah?" Izinnya pada Sakura.

Sakura sendiri bingung. Ia bingung harus mengizinkan Sasori untuk menyentuhnya lebih dalam atau tidak. Ia tahu kegiatannya ini sama saja dengan bermain di belakang kekasihnya. Dan sangat terlarang mengingat status mereka yang merupakan sepasang saudara kembar dan sudah menyalahi aturan jika ia mengizinkan Sasori untuk menyentuhnya lebih dari batas wajar. Tapi.. semua sudah kepalang tanggung. Mereka berdua sudah sama-sama tenggelam dalam lautan dosa sejak Sakura mengenakan pakaian yang mengundang nafsu Sasori. Dan ia tidak menolak dari awal sejak Sasori menciumnya dengan intens. Selagi bergulat dengan fikirannya sendiri, Sasori menatap mata Sakura. sebenarnya ia masih sadar 100% bahwa kegiatan mereka salah. Namun, ia berusaha melupakan sejenak status mereka saat ini dan membiarkan egonya memegang kendali atas dirinya.

Sakura kembali menatap mata Sasori. Ia menangkup wajah kakaknya dan membawa Sasori ke dalam ciuman.

"Saku-_chan_." Sasori menolak untuk menerima ciuman yang diberikan Sakura.

Dada bidangnya sudah menekan dada Sakura dan membuat sesuatu di bawah sana sudah mengeras dan minta dipuaskan. Sakura mengecup wajah Sasori. Ia melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Sasori dan mengalungkan tangannya di pundak kokoh kakaknya.

"Teserah _Onii-chan_ saja." Ujarnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu.

Sasori tersenyum puas dan mengulum puncak dada Sakura. Menyentuh tubuh adiknya lebih jauh dan membalaskan dendam akan kerinduan mereka yang selama ini telah dipisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu.

"Ahh_~ Onii-chan..Onii-chan_~" Desah Sakura.

Sasori menarik semua gaun tipis itu dari tubuh Sakura meloloskannya dari sana dan menyisakan sebuah celana dalam yang sudah lumayan basah. Ia juga membuka celana piyamanya dan meninggalkan celana dalam yang membungkus kejantanannya yang sudah tegang sejak tadi.

"Saku-_chan_~" Desahnya dengan nafas berat dan tertahan.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan malu dan merasakan tangan besar Sasori menarik celana dalamnya ke bawah dan menatap kewanitaan Sakura yang berkedut-kedut. Daging kecil berwarna merah muda itu membuat mata _hazel_ Sasori memandanginya cukup lama. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang menutupi wajah cantik yang sudah memerah total itu dan mengecup bibir merah muda Sakura.

"Kau akan merasakan aku di dalam sana Saku-_chan_." Bisiknya.

Ia membimbing tangan Sakura untuk memegang kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Membuat kulit tangan Sakura merasakan tektur dari kejantanan seorang pria yang sudah ereksi dan menatap mata _hazel_ Sasori dengan intens.

"Kau merasakannya hm?" Ujarnya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasori membuka seluruh celana dalamnya di hadapan Sakura dan membuat adiknya memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu begitu melihat sesuatu yang besar, panjang, dan menegang menunjuk tepat ke arahnya. Sasori menyeringai kecil. Ia memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah Sakura dan menangkup wajah Sakura untuk menatapnya.

"Saku-_chan_, aku akan mulai. Tatap aku saat melakukannya." Sakura menatap intens wajah Sasori yang berkeringat dan memerah.

Ia menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan Sakura dan membuat sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir mungil itu. Ia membawa Sakura ke dalam ciumannya yang panjang sembari melakukan penetrasi yang membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan dan mendorong tubuh Sasori untuk menjauh. Namun, baru setengah kejantanan Sasori berada di dalam kewanitaan Sakura, ia menghentikan penetrasinya sejenak dan menatap Sakura dari bawah.

"_Gomen, Onii-chan_ melakukannya padamu. _Gomen.. gomen Saku-chan._" Bisiknya penuh penyesalan.

Namun apa gunanya? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mereka sudah berada di jalan itu dan sulit jika harus kembali. Sakura menangkup wajah Sasori. Ia menggeleng keras dan membawa kakaknya itu ke dalam dekapan.

"Lakukan _Onii-chan_. Sudah terlambat jika berhenti disini. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja,_ Onii-chan_ tidak perlu takut." Bisiknya.

Sasori menatap wajah Sakura. ia merasa bersalah sudah menyeret adiknya sejauh ini. Seharusnya ia bisa mengendalikan nafsunya saat Sakura mengenakan pakaian itu. Seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan ini. Dan seharusnya ia...

Sret.

Sakura menyentakkan pinggulnya. Membuat kejantanan Sasori terbungkus sempurna di dalam rahimnya dan merasakan denyut-denyutan kecil di dalam sana. Sasori sedikit terkejut. Ia menatap Sakura dari bawah dan melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah tersenyum dengan manis.

"Ayo lakukan. A-aku sudah tidak tahan _Onii-chan_." Ujarnya malu.

Sasori menyeringai. Ia mengalungkan tangan Sakura di lehernya. Menekan dada Sakura menggunakan dada bidangnya dan menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam sana dengan tempo sedang. Membuat Sakura mendesah-desah dan mengulum bibir tipis nan seksi itu dengan rakus. Ia merasakan setiap lekukan tubuh Sakura. Memasukkan kejantanannya sedalam mungkin di dalam rongga sempit itu dan mencobakan berbagai posisi untuk mereguk kenikmatan dari hubungan seks pertamanya. Keperjakaannya sudah hilang dan ia berikan pada gadis yang ia cintai. Sakura sendiri merasakan kenikmatan saat Sasori memenuhi rahimnya dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan di setiap lekukan tubuhnya. Mereka terus bercinta hingga beberapa ronde dan diakhiri dengan kejantanan Sasori yang menyemprotkan benih-benihnya ke dalam rahim Sakura. Hingga tertumpah di atas tempat tidur dan menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. Sasori tersenyum puas. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya yang basah dari rahim Sakura dan membaringkan diri di sebelah gadis yang sudah ia ajak untuk melakukan hubungan intim pertama kali.

"Sakura, kau nikmat sekali." Bisiknya.

Sakura tersenyum merona. Ia merasakan kewanitaannya yang terasa lengket dan dipenuhi cairan Sasori. Sasori sendiri menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan dan menyatukan dada mereka.

"Sakura, kau tahu itu seks pertamaku. Dan aku sangat senang melakukannya denganmu." Ujarnya dengan nada berat.

Helaan nafas Sasori di telinganya membuat Sakura tersenyum simpul. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mereka berdua tertidur pulas hingga keesokan hari. Tanpa tahu bahwa mereka berdua sudah jauh di luar batas dan Sasori sudah menyeburkan dirinya dan Sakura ke lautan dosa.

**-000-**

Tanpa sadar ketika bangun dipagi hari, Sakura melihat sebuah cokelat dan setangkai bunga mawar merah di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sakura melihat ke sebelah kirinya tempat Sasori tertidur semalam. Bisa ia lihat celana piyama Sasori dan gaun tidurnya masih berada disana bersama sisa-sisa percintaan mereka semalam. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah akibat pertarungan mereka semalam pada sebuah cermin besar. Ia tersenyum getir dan memegangi bibirnya yang membengkak.

Kemudian menatap bunga mawar di atas nakas itu dan mengambilnya beserta sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati yang diikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah dan tersemat sebuah note disana.

"**Terima kasih untuk yang semalam. Happy Valentine, Saku-chan.**

**~ Akasuna Sasori."**

Sakura melengkungkan senyumannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari Valentine. Berarti mereka bercinta saat malam menjelang hari kasih sayang itu hm? Membuat Sasori melepaskan keperjakaannya hanya untuk Sakura dan melakukan hal yang tabu untuk mereka berdua. Ia menyingkirkan selimut dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Namun, rasa sakit di bagian kewanitaannya membuat Sakura menjadi susah untuk berjalan. Sasori yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mereka membawakan Sakura sepiring nasi goreng kesukaan adiknya dan segelas susu cokelat hangat. Menu favorit mereka berdua di pagi hari. Ia melihat Sakura yang menahan rasa nyeri di kewanitaannya dan membantu adiknya untuk duduk.

"Happy Valentine Saku-_chan_. Sudah, jangan dipaksakan. Itu pasti masih sakit."

Sakura menatap lelaki yang bercinta dengannya semalam. Sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang kini mengenakan baju kaos berwarna merah tua dan celana hitam selutut. Sakura menerima ciuman Sasori dibibirnya dan membelai helaian merah kakaknya.

"Happy Valentine juga untuk _Onii-chan_." Bisiknya.

Melihat penampilan Sakura sekarang membuat sesuatu di bawah sana menegang. Sasori menidurkan kembali adiknya dan melepas kaos serta celana hitam yang ia kenakan. Membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget dan berusaha mendorong Sasori.

"_Onii-chan_ jangan sekarang. A-aku lelah." Ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar.

Sasori mengecup pipinya dan membawa Sakura ke dalam ciumannya yang panjang.

"Satu kali lagi. Ini yang terakhir. Aku ingin bercinta dengan Saku-_chan _di pagi hari saat hari kasih sayang." Pintanya.

Sasori sudah mengesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di tubuh polos Sakura. Membangkitkan kembali nafsu adiknya dan melakukan kembali sesuatu yang tabu untuk mereka berdua untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Saku-_chan_." Bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintai Onii-_chan."_ Balas Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N :**

**Jangan bunuh gue T_T **

**Well ini hanya side story dari 12 Choices. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka melakukan 'itu' ini hanya cerita sampingan dan tidak berpengaruh pada alur cerita yg sebenarnya. Yah... bisa saja untuk membayar dosaku yang membuat fans SasoSaku sempat kesal karena 12 Choices tidak berakhir Sasori dan Sakura.**

**Dan special for valentine Day. ^^**

**Baii..baiii...**

**Aku tunggu review-nya.**

**Ryuhara Shanchi**

**[13.02.2015] (08.32)**


End file.
